Problem: On Tuesday, Jessica walked to a school supply store and decided to buy a pencil for $6.12. Jessica handed the salesperson $9.12 for her purchase. How much change did Jessica receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Jessica received, we can subtract the price of the pencil from the amount of money she paid. The amount Jessica paid - the price of the pencil = the amount of change Jessica received. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ Jessica received $3 in change.